I'll Do Anything For You
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: Everyone says that when his father died, Nat shut everyone out. So what really happened? How did he handle it? Did he really shut everyone out? Or was Rosalina able to get through to him? Summary sucks, please read! Set before "That Summer." ONESHOT!


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, this took me a loooong time to write. This takes place before "That Summer" a few months before actually. Keep in mind, in this oneshot, Nat and Rosalina are NOT dating, but they're best friends. By the way: **

**This is a ONESHOT! I will not be adding on to this. **

**Also, I really honestly couldn't think of a good name for this story, sorry. Lol. **

**I hope you guys like it! (: **

* * *

Rosalina watched Nat standing alone at the edge of the church parking lot. His uncle walked over, put an arm around him and started talking. She couldn't hear what he was saying, and she couldn't see either of their faces. She was waiting for his uncle to walk away so that she could go talk to him. Suddenly she looked down and saw Alex standing next to her. She could tell he'd been crying. Or at least that he'd cried sometime that day. He didn't say anything, but the look he gave her told her enough.

Alex looked over to where Nat and his uncle were standing.

Rosalina followed his gaze and watched as his uncle walked away from Nat, leaving him alone again.

Alex looked back at Rosalina.

"It'll be okay, Alex," She said, hugging him.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be okay," Alex said, pulling away. "But I don't know about him."

"I'll talk to him." She slowly made her way over to where Nat was standing, but sped up when she noticed he was walking away. She followed him into the cemetery near the church and watched as he kneeled down in front of a grave, ignoring the fact that he was kneeling on fresh dirt. She walked over and stood behind him. "Nat?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Hey."

"How are you?"

He moved so he was sitting down. "I'm fine."

She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him, careful not to touch the dirt. "I don't think you're fine."

Nat stared at the grave stone. "I am."

"Let's see, you're sitting in dirt while dressed in a suit and tie, you won't look at me, and you won't talk to me."

"Just because I don't tell you everything doesn't mean something's wrong," He snapped.

She looked hurt, but didn't respond.

He covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. But I still want to know what's wrong."

"I'm fine, I told you–"

"You're lying."

"Rosie, I–"

"Why are you shutting everyone out? And don't tell me you're not because I know you are. You won't talk to anyone."

Nat didn't say anything.

"Nat, c'mon. Talk to me, please. What are you thinking?"

He still didn't respond.

"Please, Nat. I'm not going to laugh. I'm won't run away or anything."

"I know," He said quietly.

"So talk to me."

He took a shaky breath and let it out. He could see his breath in the cold winter air. "I'm scared," He whispered. "Because I don't know what's going to happen."

"It's okay to be scared. That's normal."

"No it's not. I can't tell anyone because then they'll think I'm…weak."

"You're not weak," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, you're anything but."

"But I don't know what's going to happen. My dad is…" He trailed off, not allowing himself to say it.

Rosalina didn't say anything."

"My dad is dead. I don't have any parents…how am I supposed to take care of Alex? How am I supposed to take care of myself?"

"Nat, look at me."

He shook his head, staring at the grave stone.

"Please?"

He slowly turned his head to look at her. It was then that she noticed he had tears in his eyes.

Rosalina suddenly didn't care that they were practically sitting on dirt. She pulled Nat into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's okay to be sad," She said softly. "It's okay to be scared. It's okay to miss him."

"I miss him so much," He said, as tears slowly fell down his face.

"I know. It's going to be okay."

He pulled away. "But how do you know?"

"Because you have great friends and family that'll help you get through it."

"Yeah, I guess so," He said quietly, wiping his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"My uncle will be in charge of us now…you know Uncle Miles." Nat looked down. "How am I supposed to be okay with someone like that?" He mumbled under his breath. "And I'm afraid to talk to anyone about it because I don't want them to think I'm ungrateful or something," He spoke up again.

"But you're not. Your just not used to having your uncle around, it'll be fine."

"How? He doesn't even support the band…" Nat looked away, shaking his head. "God, why did this have to happen?" He rested his arm on top of his knees and put his head down.

"Nat, it's going to be okay."

"But I don't know what to do anymore!" He said, looking up at her. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do or feel or say. I'm…I'm lost."

"You know what you're going to do? You're going to go home and maybe you'll cry and maybe you'll be upset. But that's okay because when you're ready you'll have all your friends to talk to, and a band to play with and get your mind off of things. It's okay to be confused; it's okay to be sad, or even happy. It's okay to feel these things because you're going through a hard time."

Nat shook his head. "I can't cry."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. It's not what I'm supposed to do. I shouldn't have even cried just now."

"If it's because of something Thomas said to you…"

"No, it's not."

"Then what is it? Why do you think you're not supposed to cry?"

"Because I'm supposed to be the older one, I'm supposed to be strong for Alex. I'm supposed to set a good example for him."

"You do set a good example for him. God Nat, why do you think he's such a good kid?"

Nat shrugged, looking down.

"He looks up to you so much, it's not even funny. And even if you do mess up sometimes, he still loves you and cares about you, and looks up to you. Don't you know that? Don't think for a second that you're not a good brother to him. And you know what else? Alex is more worried that you aren't crying and that you aren't showing much of any emotion at all."

He looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Just trust me, I do."

He looked back at the grave stone. "You said it was okay to cry right?"

She nodded.

"But if I do," He said, as a lone tear slipped down his face. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Rosalina hugged him again. "It's going to be okay," She said quietly. "I promise."

He pulled back as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "But Rosie, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You'll stay my best friend, right through all of this?"

"Nat Wolff that is the stupidest question you've ever asked me. Of course I'm going to stay your best friend." She pushed herself up from the ground and brushed herself off. "Now c'mon, we should get back to the church before Alex starts to worry."

Nat stood up and looked down at himself. "I'm all muddy."

Rosalina grinned. "That's what you get for sitting in the mud."

He gave her a goofy smile as he walked over to her, put an arm around her and pulled her to his side. "And this is what you get for being my best friend."

* * *

**A/N-Review please?! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
